


Peeping Sam

by aamunkoitto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Not Amused, M/M, Naked Castiel, Prank Wars, Sam is hiding in a closet, failed prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamunkoitto/pseuds/aamunkoitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in a prank war, and Sam has found just the right way to torture his brother. Then he is forced to hide in a closet so he wouldn't get caught by his brother's boyfriend Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Sam

Sam both hated and loved his and Dean's prank wars. He hated how infuriating Dean was during those but he loved to see his brother's face when he caught him off guard. But he had been ready to explode after Dean's last prank: Dean had created a false email as his principal and asked him to see him the next day after school and talk about something very serious. He had been shitting himself the whole day, wondering what he had done and if he would be expelled until he had seen Dean trying to hide his smug smile. Since then he had been plotting his revenge.

The plan was to empty Dean's whole wardrobe and spray skunk scent on them so he would have to wear something that smelled absolutely disgusting to school. Dean was almost obsessed about his hygiene and how he smelled so it was the perfect plan. 

He did it while Dean was in the shower with Castiel (eww, he really didn't want to know what they were up to there) and threw everything into a duffel as quickly as he could. Dean spend the better part of the mornings in there anyway, and now that Castiel was there with him, they would be busy with their - business - even longer.

Sam stopped when he heard foot steps from the hallway coming towards and panicked, he wasn't done yet! He couldn't escape anymore and he would be found. He threw the duffel into the closet hastily and hid there himself. From the little crack he saw Castiel enter the room in a white towel around his waist, his body still glistening from the shower. Once he reached the bed he bend down to look for clothes, and put them on Dean's bed, that had been made for once.

Sam felt how his face heated up and something started to happen down there when Castiel took the towel off and stood stark naked in front of him. His back muscles flexed as he toweled his legs, and wow, Sam had never seen as well defined butt as Castiel's. When he turned his front more his way Sam could see a glimpse of his cock nestled in curly dark hair, the same colored hair that trailed up to his abs.

He had began to rub his uncomfortably tight crotch-area and bit his lip. He had stolen some magazines from Dean's drawer that weren't too jizzed but none of those compared to this. He was too focused on Castiel that he didn't hear Dean coming in until it was too late.

The closet was opened and Sam stood there frozen in fear and looked at Dean whose face turned red from rage.  
"You fucking pervert! What are you doing there, peeping at Castiel and fucking hell stop touching yourself!" he yelled at him. Sam quickly dropped his hand and made the mistake to give Castiel a fleeting look.

"Eyes here, you little shit!" Dean snarled and Sam thought he might pee himself right there. Fortunately that didn't happen, and he only got slapped on the back of his head before Dean threw him out by his neck.

Sam wasn't sure he could look Castiel ever again without popping a hard on.


End file.
